parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Children Story 4 Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: Teaser Trailer 1 *Roly Mo (The Fruitties)/Forky: I don’t belong here! Aaah! *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: There’s a snake in my boot! *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: To infinity and beyond! *Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta)/Rex: The panic is attacking me! *Huxley Pig/Hamm: Oh boy! *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets)/Slinky Dog: Golly bob-howdy! *Roly Mo (The Fruitties)/Forky: I’m not a toy! Aaah! *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Hey, hey, somebody get him before he poke an eye out. Teaser Trailer 2 *Firewater (Sausage Party): You're kidding me? She's said that? To your face? *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): To my face. *Firewater (Sausage Party): And then what happens? *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): So I get real close, right? *Firewater (Sausage Party): Mhm. *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): I'm like: "I don't care which cabbage patch you're from." *Firewater (Sausage Party): Oh-ho! *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): "Give me back my View-Master before I knock the dimples off your face." *Fowler: (Chicken Run): Ho! *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): Okay? *Firewater (Sausage Party): No, you didn’t. You don’t even care, man. *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): Oh, yea. *Firewater (Sausage Party): Yeah. You are a "I don’t care" bear. "I don’t care" bear You know what I mean? You know what I am saying? *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): Oh! Ducky? *Firewater (Sausage Party): Yeah? *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): You see the new movie trailer? *Firewater (Sausage Party): For what? *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): You ain’t see it? *Firewater (Sausage Party): See what? What is it, Bunny? *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): Ducky. *Firewater (Sausage Party): What? *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): They’re making another Toy Story movie. *Firewater (Sausage Party): No! I thought those movies were done, dawg. They made three movies! *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): They did make three movies. This is number four. *Firewater (Sausage Party): Oh, shoot! Oh, no! I love the Toy Story, dawg. *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): Oh. Toy Story’s my jam! *Firewater (Sausage Party): That’s it. Wha-da-wait. Wh-what about Buzz Lightyear, doh? *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): “I am Buzz Lightyear. Space ranger.” *Firewater (Sausage Party): And then Woody’s like, “You…are…a…toy!” *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): Oh, yea. That’s a pretty good Woody. *Fowler: (Chicken Run): Do the flying thing he does. Do it, do it, do it. *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): “To infinity and your mom.” *Firewater (Sausage Party): Say, say, wait, what? *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): Yeah. *Firewater (Sausage Party): That’s not right. *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): You sure? *Firewater (Sausage Party): No, that’s not right. *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): I’m pretty sure that’s it. *Firewater (Sausage Party): No, no, no. Let me show you. “To insanity and a blonde!” That’s how it goes. *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): What are you even…saying? *Firewater (Sausage Party): No, that’s how it goes. *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): “To immunity and respond!” *Firewater (Sausage Party): “To indecency and–” *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): “To infrequently–” *Orinoco (The Wombles): Hey, hey! Guys! You got it all wrong. *Paddington Bear: It’s “To infinity and beyond!” *Firewater (Sausage Party) and BoCo (Thomas and Friends): (laughing) *Firewater (Sausage Party) That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard! *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): You can’t go to infinity, dummy. It’s impossible. *Firewater (Sausage Party): He’s up here talkin’ about infinity. *BoCo (Thomas and Friends): He’ll go beyond infinity. *Firewater (Sausage Party): You don’t know nothing about science. Theatrical Trailer 1 *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Everyone, Bonnie made a friend in class! *Annie (The Forgotten Toys)/Dolly: Oh she's already making friends. *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: No, no she literally made a new friend. I want you to meet...Forky! *Rolly (The Fruitties)/Forky: H-h-h-hi? *Penfold (Danger Mouse)/Mr. Potato Head: Hello! *Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show)/Slinky Dog: Hi! *Rolly (The Fruitties)/Forky: Aaaaahh! *Count Duckula/Mr. Pricklepants: He's a spork! *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Yes, yeah, I know. *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Forky is the most important toy to Bonnie right now. We all have to make sure nothing happens to him. *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Woody! We have a situation. *Rolly (The Fruitties)/Forky: I am not a toy. I was made for soup, salad, maybe chili, and then the trash! Freedom! *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Buzz! We've gotta get Forky! *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Affirmative! *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Aaahh! Ohh...owww.... *Rolly (The Fruitties)/Forky: Why am I alive? *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: You're Bonnie's toy. You are going to help create happy memories that will last for the rest of her life! *Rolly (The Fruitties)/Forky: Huh? Wha? *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Ohh! Gah! Ahh! I! Uhhh! Ugh. *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Bo? Forky, come on! Bo? *Rolly (The Fruitties)/Forky: Bo? *Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball)/Gabby Gabby: Hi there! My name is Gabby Gabby. *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: We can't stay. *Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball)/Gabby Gabby: Haha, yes you can. Boys? *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Aaahhh! *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: Woody, behind you! *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Bo! What are you doing here? *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: No time to explain. Come with me. *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: We need to get back to our kid. *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: Aww, Sheriff Woody, always comin' to the rescue. *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Bonnie needs Forky. *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: Woody, who needs a kid's room when you can have all of this...? *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Wow. *Rolly (The Fruitties)/Forky: Woody, aren't we goin' to Bonnie? *Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973))/Jessie: We have to find them. *Beverly Badgesicle (Viva Pianta)/Trixie: What do we do, Buzz? *Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta)/Rex: What would Woody do? *Huxley Pig/Hamm: Jump out of a moving vehicle. *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Let's go! *Huxley Pig/Hamm: Hey, if you gotta go, you gotta go. *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: You know, you've handled this lost toy life better than I could. *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: Open your eyes Woody. There's plenty of kids out there. Sometimes change can be good. *Orinoco/Woody (The Wombles): You can't teach this old toy new tricks. *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: You'd be surprised. *Orinoco/Woody: Bonnie?! We're going home, Forky! *Rolly (The Fruitties)/Forky: Bonnie, I'm comin'! *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: On my way Woody! To infinity...and beyond! *Firewater (Sausage Party)/Ducky: Aaahhh! *BoCo (Thomas and Friends)/Bunny: Whoa, whoa! *Chief Weasel (The Wind in the Willows)/Duke Caboom: Kaboom! *Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball)/Gabby Gabby: Don't let Woody leave! *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: Kids lose their toys every day. *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: I was made to help a child. I don't remember it being this hard. *Rolly (The Fruitties)/Forky: Woody? Somebody's whispering in your ear... Everything's gonna be ok. Theatrical Trailer 2 *Rolly (The Fruitties)/Forky: Woody, Why am I alive? *Count Duckula/Mr. Pricklepants: (Gasps) *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: You are a toy. You belong to Bonnie. These are your friends. I want you to meet...Forky! *Penfold (Danger Mouse)/Mr. Potato Head: Hello! *Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show)/Slinky Dog: Hi! *Rolly (The Fruitties)/Forky: Aaaaahh! *Beverly Badgesicle (Viva Pianta)/Trixie Woody, I have a question... ummm...well actually not just one, I have ALL the questions. *H.H. Junketbury (The Talking Parcel)/Bonnie's Dad: Who wants to gon a road trip? *Sophie (The BFG)/Bonnie: Me! *Teddy (The Forgotten Toys)/Buttercup: Vacation! *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: You need help with that? *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: No no, I got it. I know this is a little strange, but we all have to make sure nothing happens to Forky. *Rolly (The Fruitties)/Forky: Woody! *Huxley Pig/Hamm: Uhh, something happened to him. *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Buzz! We've gotta get Forky! *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Roger that! *Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta)/Rex: The panic is attacking me! *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Change of plans. Jessie, Hamm, Buzz, Bo, Rex, Potato Heads. *Penfold (Danger Mouse)/Mr. Potato Head: Hey! Watch it buddy! *Francine Frensky (Arthur)/Mrs. Potato Head: What do we do?! *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Let's go save a spork! *Annie (The Forgotten Toys)/Dolly: Do I need to be worried? *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: My guys are veterans, they'll hang in there. *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: On my way Woody! *Annie (The Forgotten Toys)/Dolly: (Laughing) *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Ooof! *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Oooh! *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: I know the perfect toy to help. *Chief Weasel (The Wind in the Willows)/Duke Caboom: Duke Caboom, Canada's greatest stuntman. Huh! Oh yeah! *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Huh? *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: He's posing. Duke, we need to... *Chief Weasel (The Wind in the Willows)/Duke Caboom: Hold on, one more! Ooooh yeah! *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: Hold on! *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Huh? WHOA! *Rolly (The Fruitties)/Forky: Woody will save me... I've know that guy my whole life... two days. *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Aaahh! *BoCo (Thomas and Friends)/Bunny: Is that how we look on the inside? *Firewater (Sausage Party)/Ducky: There's so much f-f-f-fluff! *Sophie (The BFG)/Bonnie: We have to find him, Mom! *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: Bonnie needs Forky. *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: Aww, Sheriff Woody, always comin' to the rescue. That's gonna be quite a jump for you and Duke. *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: For me? *Chief Weasel (The Wind in the Willows)/Duke Caboom: Let's Caboom! *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: Go! *Orinoco (The Wombles)/Woody: WHOA! *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: That's where Forky is being kept. *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: How do we get that key? *BoCo (Thomas and Friends)/Bunny: What about the ole' push rush? *Firewater (Sausage Party)/Ducky: There ya go. *Granny (Looney Tunes)/Margaret the Store Owner: Ooohh! Where did you two come from...? *Firewater (Sausage Party)/Ducky and BoCo (Thomas and Friends)/Bunny: The keys! Give them up now, where are they? The keys! Give us the key! *Paddington Bear/Buzz Lightyear: Well, we're not doing that. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Toy Story Trailers Category:Trailers